The Library's spectator sport
by breadnotangels
Summary: Post-war Hogwarts. Dom! Harry Sub! Draco. Harry just wants some alone time in the library with his boyfriend, is that really too much to ask? Warning: m/m relationship, blowjob, mention of spanking


Harry strolled through the aisles of the enormous Hogwarts library, his fingers brushing along the spines of the thickly bound tomes which lined the walls, half of which he guessed had only ever been taken out by Hermione, and then left to collect dust on the shelves. He pulled a couple out, and looked through the gaps into the other aisle, before replacing them with a sigh. No sign of him. He passed several students poring over notes and writing furiously, but he passed even more who grinned and giggled as he made his way through them. Sometimes Harry deeply regretted re-sitting his final Hogwarts years, instead of just getting a job via his "services to the Ministry". There was barely a minute that went by where he wasn't hounded for autographs, or gushed at by girls and boys alike. Admittedly, he couldn't say he _disliked_ all the compliments, and the fainting girls did stroke his ego considerably. He wondered vaguely if they would ever accept he was gay and move on, or if they were still clinging onto the claims the Daily Prophet made; that he was just "experimenting with his options, as any pin-up hero would". Harry sighed. Those closest to him had assured him that things would die down, people would lose interest. But a year after Voldemort's defeat, Harry was still very much the man of the moment, and it was all he could do to manage simple tasks without being interrupted at least a dozen times.

He couldn't help but noticed the increasing number of people who were in the library since he'd arrived; he was now having to try and graciously sidestep students who were deliberately getting in his way. With a bit of a struggle, he managed to break free from the main aisle and hurry along a rather more secluded section, stopping only to check the aisles for the blonde-headed figure he was searching for. He knew Draco was in here _somewhere _, but in a library to large it was hard to pinpoint a single student. He made his way to the very back of the library, right to the History of Magic aisle. There, with his long limbs stretched lazily across a large pile of slab-like books, staring out the stained-glass window was Draco. As Harry approached, the young man smiled and raised his arms in silent demand of an embrace. Draco was no longer the gaunt and fragile ex-Death Eater of a year ago. After he and his mother had broken all ties and contact with Lucius and all charges had been dropped against them, Draco had become a lean and healthy young man. His blonde hair shimmered majestically against his shoulders and his grey eyes gleamed with a youth and vitality that made Harry thank Merlin every day that he was his.

Draco pulled Harry into a lazy kiss, before shifting over to make room for him on the pile of books.

"What are you hiding back here for?" Harry asked, running his hands through hair.

Draco grinned wickedly and grabbed the Gryffindor's tie, running the fabric through his long fingers and looking up at his boyfriend through his lashes.

"I just thought it was a good place for you to get away from your adoring little fans" he said, rolling eyes. Harry smirked and pulled the blonde closer, so their lips were almost touching.

"They really bug you, don't they?"

Draco smiled. "Yes, just as much as Blaise bugs you". Something in Harry's eyes darkened and he grasped at Draco's hips through his robes, pulling him up and across so that he was straddling the Gryffindor.

"Don't even mention that git" he said, his tone low and dangerous. He knew Draco had mentioned Blaise just to wind him up; just to bring out that horribly jealous and competitive side of Harry's ego that he couldn't ignore. Well if Draco wanted to play this game, Harry certainly wasn't in any position to object. He grabbed Draco's arse and pulled them closer, their crotches pressing up against one another. His thumbs rubbed circles across the Slytherin's arse and he planted possessive kisses along Draco's elegant neck. The blonde gasped, his pupils dilated. He loved how protective Harry was, and how easy it was to make him angrily possessive. The Slytherin Prince had his fair share of fans too, and the thought of any single one of them even touching HIS Prince made Harry insanely jealous.

The Gryffindor's cock hardened as his boyfriend started thrusting their hips together, desperate for friction for his equally hard cock. Harry jumped off the pile of books with Draco's legs still wrapped around his waist, and pushed the Slytherin's back up against the window. He captured Draco's lips in a hard and angry kiss that was rather more teeth than anything else. The blonde moaned deeply as Harry caught his bottom lip between his teeth and bit hard. Draco's legs dropped to the floor and Harry pushed his away.

"Shirt off" he commanded. Draco looked nervous for a second but quickly obeyed, sliding his tie off and fumbling to undo his buttons. Harry did the same, although while Draco's clothes were folded on top of the books, Harry's ended up strewn across the floor.

The Gryffindor stepped forward, pushing his hands through Draco's hair, and pulling slightly so that the Slytherin gasped in surprise.

"You're mine, Draco" Harry growled. Draco moaned and his hands clung to Gryffindor's muscular back and shoulders. Harry's strong arms began putting a firm pressure on Draco's head, who within seconds found himself in a kneeling position. The Gryffindor undid his buckle, and pulled out his belt from the loops with a force that made the fabric hiss. The two men never broke eye contact as Harry undid the zipper on his trousers, and released his aching hard cock from his pants. With one hand still in Draco's hair, Harry looked down at his lover, that animal-like fury still in his eyes.

"Show me you're mine, Draco". With that, the fingers in the Slytherin's hair tensed and pulled him towards his boyfriend's cock. Draco opened his mouth and allowed the long length of Harry's shaft to enter, his tongue lathering the sides with warm, wet saliva. His mouth closed around the length, and Harry's hand in his hair pushed him further down and back up again. As Draco lapped at the side of the Gryffindor's dick, he could hear the low groans of his boyfriend, who was now thrusting into his mouth. The Slytherin kept up with the pace, his own dick now throbbing as he pleasured Harry, his tongue reaching out to lick at the Gryffindor's balls. Harry gasped and thrust himself harder into the Slytherin's hot and hungry mouth. It was all Draco could do not to choke as the Gryffindor began fucking his mouth faster and faster, his groans getting louder and louder.

Harry looked down at his boyfriend, as he got closer to coming. He knew that Draco loved this side of him, as much as he loved this side of Draco. This side that was willing to please Harry in any way he saw fit, the side that simply couldn't get enough of Harry's sexually aggressive rage. Looking deep into those grey eyes, Harry growled "MINE, Draco. You're fucking mine!" Draco moaned around his cock, the possessive tone of Harry's voice making his cock throb with every syllable.

Harry's hands fisted in Draco's hair. "You're never doing this to anyone but me, ever! You're my fucking slut Draco, my fucking little slut!" As Draco moaned around his cock again, Harry jerked and came in his boyfriend's mouth. It was an incredible feeling of release that Harry had only ever experienced when Draco was involved, and for a second a white-hot light seared through his mind as his orgasm hit him with a blinding force. The Slytherin swallowed, and licked the cum from the tip of Harry's spent cock with a smile on his face. The Gryffindor was panting heavily, and it took him a few seconds before he had the strength to tuck himself back into his trousers. Zipping himself up, he smiled at Draco, who was brushing imaginary dust from his knees and putting his shirt back on.

Harry pulled him close into a passionate kiss, more gentle than before, and sucked soothingly on Draco's bitten lower lip. As they paused Draco smirked and helped Harry rebutton his shirt.

"You know, Harry... I don't think you need to worry about those girls who still think they have a chance with you anymore."

Harry slung his robes and tie over his shoulders and smiled. "Oh yeah – what makes you think that?"

Draco said nothing, but continued to smirk, and nodded to a point over Harry's shoulder.

The Gryffindor whirled round and stared in horror. There, at the end of the History of Magic aisle was a crowd of over 50 students, all of whom had expressions of either startled amusement or shocked disgust on their faces. Harry immediately went scarlet, while the Slytherin standing next to him remained perfectly alabaster, and seemed deeply interested in his fingernails.

There was a horribly awkward silence for several second, before a voice, which Harry recognised as Seamus Finnegan's, shouted "GOOD ON YOU, HARRY SON!"

Harry snorted and looked at Draco, who was still grinning mischievously and refusing to look Harry in the eye. There was an explosion of laughter, with giggles from many of the girls and cheers from all the boys, before Madame Pince made her way to the front of the crowd. Fuming, the vulture-like librarian pointed a shaking finger towards the two young men, who were now giggling sheepishly and holding hands.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!" she screeched "In all my years, I have NEVER, NEVER heard such profanities!"

Draco grasped Harry's hand tighter and pulled him towards the librarian. The crowd immediately made a space for them to pass through. But as they passed the furious staff member, Draco paused and smiled sweetly at her.

"Perhaps you should get out more" he suggested, before glancing at Harry. The crowd cheered and whooped as the two ran down the main aisle, so as to escape the wrath of the almost-exploding. They ignored the screeches that followed them all the way out of the library and out into the corridor, and didn't stop running until they reached the courtyard.

Half laughing, half panting, the couple took a second to regain their composure, before Draco kissed Harry again, grateful to feel the Gryffindor's strong, warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Well, that was amusing" the Slytherin said, a smirk playing on his lips. Harry gave him a playful slap on the arse.

"Yeah, for you maybe! How long were they there for?"

Draco bit his lip teasingly. "Err... the first few found us just as you told me to take my shirt off"

Harry rolled his eyes "So THAT'S what you were nervous about. Well, thanks a lot for warning me sweetheart!"

Draco pulled on Harry's loose tie and pouted. "Hey! At least you got to come, you selfish git, when are you planning on returning the favour?"

Harry grabbed at Draco arse and pulled him closer, so that his lips were centimetres away from the Slytherin's perfect ears.

"After your little stunts today, I don't think you'll be getting anything from me anytime soon."

Draco looked scandalised. "Stunts? Enlighten me, what 'stunts' exactly are you referring to?"

Harry grinned. "Let's see.. intentionally provoking me. Oh yes and giving me head without mentioning that half the school was watching. My god, the things I called you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because it's not common knowledge that you're ridiculously possessive, or anything".

"Even so" Harry said, tapping Draco on the nose "You've been very naughty, and got us into a lot of trouble."

Draco stared at him. "Are you telling me off, Harry?"

The Gryffindor grinned. "It's about time someone did. In fact, here's the deal. I promise I'll give you the best orgasm of your life tonight if you agree to let me try something".

The Slytherin looked at his boyfriend warily. "What does 'try something' entail, exactly?"

Harry pulled away for a second to look at him in the eyes before saying in a low voice.

"If you let me spank you". Draco's eyes widened before he looked his lover up and down, scrutinizing him. Harry could see his boyfriend turning the proposition over in his mind, looking at it from each perspective.

"No spectators, no bloody extendible ears, and no magic". Harry nodded. "Agreed"

"Will it hurt?"

"Probably."

"Will you stop if I want to?"

"Yes."

"What were you planning on using?"

"My hand only"

"I don't want to be tied up"

"That's fine"

"Have you ever done it before?"

"Nope."

"Will you still make it worth my while, even if I tell you to stop?"

"I'll be grateful just for you trying it."

Draco narrowed his eyes, and paused as he let Harry's answers tick over in his mind. The Gryffindor had to admit, Slytherins were certainly thorough when making a deal. Harry had never taken this long to agree on _anything_.

"Fine" Draco said, breathing out through his nose and still casting a calculating gaze over his boyfriend. "Your dorm, tonight, after lights out. And you better cast Muffliato on your bed!"

Harry kissed him on the nose, delighted. "Anything for you, sweetheart."


End file.
